Super Smash Duelists: Emissary of Subspace (Regular Version)
by The Creative Creator
Summary: After receiving virtual game helmets from Kaiba and Pegasus, Yugi, his friends, and others put them on and discovers the world of Super Smash Brothers: Brawl. However, they soon realized that the Adventure Mode is literally a mission to stop an evil demon from Yugi's dreams from escaping the game and entering the real world to wreak havoc. Can everybody stop him? Mild Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Duelists: Emissary of Subspace

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or SSBB.

**Warning: If you had never played SSBB on Classic Mode or Adventure Mode, DO NOT read this story, otherwise, this will contain spoilers.**

**AN: Happy New Year, everybody! :) I've decided to do two stories at once now. This is not a replacement fic, "The Chosen Ones" will still be in progress. I wanted this to be my first story, but I decided to start off with a story on a popular, regular category.**** I will be doing alternate updates for these two stories. Please feel free to review, but no flames. Enjoy! ;)**

Yugi had no idea where he is or how he got here. He's currently standing on a floating platform in the middle of darkness. The platform is blue and pinkish-purple in color. He looks around and sees nothing, just a world of darkness surrounding his position. He wears his usual clothing, leather pants, leather jacket, a pair of sneakers and a black shirt.

"W-where am I?" he asks himself. Suddenly, he hears a deep, blood-curdling voice.

The voice only say four words, slowly, "Freeeee meeeee, orrrrrr eeeelse."

_Free me, or else? _Yugi thought.

"Freeeee meeeee, orrrrr eeeeelse," the voice repeated.

Yugi tries to find where the voice is coming from, "Where are you? Show yourself!" No response. The voice said nothing. Yugi is starting to get a little freaked out.

Suddenly, he heard something coming from behind him. He turns around and gasps as he sees a floating, light-blue man. "W-w-who are you?!" asked the frightened, spiky-haired boy.

The man brought out his right hand. A red blade forms in that hand. The man grips it by the handle. Yugi walks back a few steps, "What are you doing?!"

The man spoke louder than before, "Freeeee meeeee, orrrrr EEEEEELSE!"

During the last word, the demanding man strikes at Yugi with his blade extended out.

Yugi fell on his bottom, moving back faster, "NO! WAIT! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOO...!"

Yugi woke up in his bed, the sun from his bedroom window shines upon his face. He wears his light-blue pajamas. He pants heavily until he eventually calms down, "Oh thank goodness, it was just a dream, or a nightmare. _Wait a minute, that was the third time I had that nightmare. Why?_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Yugi walks out of his grandpa's game shop. The said old man is sweeping the floor inside the building. Yugi waves to his grandfather, "By Grandpa, I'm off to school!"

Mr. Moto waved back, "Later, Yugi! Don't be late for dinner!" Yugi closes the door.

"Hey, Yugi!" Yugi sees his good friend, Tea, ran towards him. She wears her usual school uniform while Yugi wears his.

Yuhi greeted, "Morning, Tea! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Yugi and Tea walks their way to school. They walk through Domino City, populated with many other people walking. The sounds of cars driving and honking and people chatting could always be heard throughout town.

Tea spoke up, "So, how things are going?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," he replies.

Tea keeps forgetting that he no longer wears his Millenium Puzzle. Her expression grew a bit sad. "Yeah, ever since the Pharaoh's spirit found peace over three months ago, it's been pretty."

Yugi's expression grew sad as well. He sighed while looking at the ground, "Yeah." The fact that Atem is gone isn't the only thing on Yugi's mind, and Yugi knows that. It was also that nightmare he keeps having.

After a minute of walking, the two made it to the school and entered.

* * *

When Yugi and Tea walked into the classroom, they see Bakura and Duke Devlin watching Joey and Tristan playing Duel Monsters against each other. Bakura turns around, "Hey guys. Want to watch Joey and Tristan duel?"

"Sure," said Tea. Yugi and Tea walked up. They see Joey and Tristan playing with their desks close, face-to-face with a dueling board lying on them. There is a piece of paper they use to keep up with their life point count. Right now, it's:

**Joey Wheeler/ 500 LP.**

**Tristan Taylor/ 1550 LP.**

Tea read the paper, "Wow, Joey! It looks like Tristan's kicking your butt."

"Huh?" Joey looks up, "Oh, hey guys!" He looks back at Tristan, "Yeah, I'm falling behind, but something tells me that my next draw will change all that! **My move****!**" Joey picks up the top card from his deck of cards.

He excitedly yells, "Aw, yeah! Just what I needed!" The card he drew was a Polymerization Magic Card. He placed the card on a Magic & Trap Card Zone.

"I activate Polymerization! With this, I can fuse the monsters on my field!" The said monsters he has out is Flame Manipulator and Misaki, the Legendary Swordsman in Defence Mode.

"I fuse my two monsters to summon Flame Swordsman" Joey placed his monsters on the graveyard pile and grabbed a fusion monster from his Extra Deck and placed it on a Monster Zone.

"My swordsman will take down your guardian!"

Tristan has Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and a card face-down on his side of the field.

"Now, I attack!"

"Not so fast!" said Tristan. "You forgot my face-down card!"

He flips the card over, revealing to be the Magic Cylinder Trap Card. "Magic Cylinder negates you monster's attack, and then you lose life points equal to its Attack Points, so you lose 1700 life points. You lose!"

Joey was so stunned, he simply fell off his chair. His friends laughs at him, even Yugi, who cheered up a little.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your deck yesterday, Yugi," Tristan thanked as he gathers up all the cards and gives Yugi his deck back.

"Thanks, Tristan."

Out of nowhere, Joey pops out between Yugi and Tea, "Eh, doesn't matter, me and Tristan has a couple of things to really focus on. First off, Super Smash Brothers: Brawl is going to be released tonight."

"Super Smash Brothers: Brawl?" asked Yugi. "What's that?"

"WHAAAAT?!" the shocked boys yelled so loud, the entire floor could hear them.

"You never heard of it?!" Joey asked. "Super Smash Brothers: Brawl has been a huge, global excitement since Duel Monsters!"

Duke then starts to explain, "Super Smash Brothers: Brawl is a fighting video game for the Nintendo Wii. The fighters is and all-star cast of game characters from popular games. Almost every game critics around the world gave it like a 10 out of 10, for example. "

"Oh, yeah. I did hear about that game," said Yugi.

"Yeah, so did I," added Tea.

"Yep, as soon as me and Tristan buy one of each, including some headsets so we can communicate, we're gonna go Wi-fi and have us a real duel!"

"Ok, and the other good news?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course. Serenity's coming to visit!"

"Hey, that's great!" Tea happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, she can watch me take out her brother in SSBB tonight!" said Tristan.

Duke scoffs, "The only thing she should be looking at is my game shop. I'll even show her my Dungeon Dice Monsters arena. You know, I still don't get why my game doesn't get-"

Tristan grabs Duke by his school shirt, "Hey, man, she's not interested in your lame substitute of Duel Monsters!"

"Get off me," Duke demanded.

"Come on, guys, don't start another fight," said Bakura.

"Besiiiiides." Joey puts the bickering duo in a headlock with each arm. "Serenity and I needed more family time, so I don't want any of you two to interrupt that. Are we clear?"

Both exclaims, "But-!"

Joey grips tighter. "ARE WE CLEAR?!"

Tristan and Duke sighs, "Yeah, we're clear."

"Good," Joey lets go. "So then, who wants to hear me and Tristan's version of the game's opera theme song? Anybody?"

"No, thank you "

"Not me."

"I'd rather play Duel Monsters."

"Sorry, guys."

"Hmph, haters," said Joey and Tristan.

"We don't hate, we appreciate," said Yugi.

"Yeah, we just don't appreciate YOUR lame substitute for SSBB's theme music," Duke laughs.

"Ok, that's it!" Tristan puts a headlock on Duke. Everyone's sweat drops anime-style while they laugh nervously.

**(How's that? Let me know in the reviews. Again, I'm alternatively updating between my first story and this one. See you guys next chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Super Smash Duelists: Emissary of Subspace

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of these two categories.

**AN: Please feel free to review, but no flames.**

It is now day two. Yugi and his grandpa are sitting in the table, eating breakfast. Grandpa Moto notices his grandson's eyes, they have small, dark marks underneath them, not to mention that his eyelids are half-closed. "Hey, Yugi, are you okay?" asked his Grandfather.

Yugi didn't answer. He's just sitting there, quietly and slowly eating his food.

"**YUGI!**" The old man raised his voice, causing his grandson to snap out of drowsiness.

"Huh-wha?" Yugi stammered.

"I've asked if you're alright."

"Oh, nothing. Just kept having this crazy dream. It's been keeping me up every night."

Grandpa Moto thinks for a moment, "Is it about the Pharaoh? I know you miss him but..."

"It's not that, Grandpa. I had a nightmare, and I've keep having the same one for four days now, but I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

"Why not? You can tell me about your nightmare. I'm your Grandpa."

"I know, Grandpa, I know."

His Grandfather sighs in worry before looking at his brand new wristwatch Yugi got him for his birthday. "Er, Yugi, didn't you say you have a test today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, it's not that you're gonna be late. It's just that I saw the news this morning, and they say that the road you go through is closed because a semi truck fell through."

Yugi drops the fork he was using and his eyes became as big as fine china, "What?!"

"Oh, don't worry about the driver, he's perfectly fine."

"No! Not that! I have a test in 25 minutes! That road was the quickest way to school! I gotta call Tea and-"

"Tea and your other friends are already at school and their parents are at work."

"What?! But the other roads would take at least 30 minutes!"

"Well, then I guess you better get going." He closes his eyes, "Although, I really doubt that you could get to school on time through those roads, unless you can run really fast, like one of those characters in that new video game your friends keep talking about. What was his name again? Speedy the Porcupine?" He opens his eyes. Yugi had vanished, as if he was never there. He blinks in confusion, " Um, Yugi?"

* * *

Yugi sprints through the streets of Domino City. He sprints like he was running away from either the monster in his nightmares, or Rebecca trying to kiss him silly again. Due to his blue school uniform and his spiky hair, Yugi is running so fast, people have been mistaking him for a Sonic the Hedgehog, or Speedy the Porcupine, as his Grandpa thought he was called.

Each women in dresses he passes, their dresses flies , forcing the wearers to hold them. When he ran past a magazine kiosk, almost all of the papers flew out instantly. Yugi has one more minute before the test. He finally made it to school grounds.

* * *

"All right, class. Have everything off your desk except for a pen or pencil," the class teacher instructed. The class does what he says. except for Joey and Tristan, who looked like they've been up all night. "Your test will begin as soon as I pass them out."

The teacher walks up to the door and closes it. But before walked away from it, he heard a loud thud. That sound startled the students.

The teacher opens the door to see Yugi Moto on the floor. The spiky-headed teen quickly picks himself up. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Mr. Moto, you're two minutes late to class. And you look a mess."

"I know, but you the road I walk through is closed and the other-"

"J-j-j-just sit down Mr. Moto, please."

Yugi lowers his head, "Yes, sir." He walks to his desk, which is located next to Tea's, and in front of Joey and Tristan's. As he sits down, Tea whispers to him.

"Hey, Yugi. Sorry I didn't get you earlier. I should've told you that there's a shortcut."

Yugi sighs while leaning on his desk, "It's alright, Tea."

The brunette then notices his exhausted complexion, "Wow, Yugi . You look about as tired as Joey and Tristan."

"How can you tell from them?"

Tea points at the mentioned boys from behind. The two boys are holding each other by each other's shoulder while sitting in their separate eyes as Yugi does. They chant the word "smash" over and over as if they've been hypnotized.

Tea laughs, "Looks like these two have been up all night playing that new game."

"Yeah, that's pretty funny," Yugi suddenly slams his face on his desk, falling asleep while snoring loudly.

"No sleeping in class, Mr. Moto," said the teacher.

Yugi snapped out his sleep, still very drowsy.

* * *

After school, the gang went to eat at the burger joint where Tea used to work at. The restaurant still has its classic 1950s look. All the teenage waitresses in skirts delivers food to the customers while riding on roller skates professionally. They have a sign outside in the shape of glass filled with pink neon. Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan are sitting in a table together, eating burgers, fries, soda, and milkshakes. Yugi sits next to Tea, in front of Joey, diagonal from Tristan, and by the window.

Joey and Tristan are still tired from playing that game all night. Yugi is still tired from his nightmares about the butterfly man. Tea is worried about these three, especially Yugi.

Tristan starts to ask everyone, "Soooo, how did you guys do on the test today? I made a 'C minus'."

Joey answers, while lying his head on the table, "Eh not very good. I made a 'D'. "

"Well, I got an 'A' plus!" said Tea happily before facing Yugi. "What did you make, Yugi?"

The spiky-headed boy blushed when she asked him. His only response was a mumble.

"Huh?" asked the confused brown-haired girl.

"'f'..."

"Yuge, you mind speaking a little louder?" asked their blonde friend.

Yugi groans, "'F!'" He quickly covers his mouth with both his hands.

His friends winced in suprise, "Huh?!"

Yugi uncovers his mouth and groaned again, "An 'F', OK? I made an 'F' on the test."

"But, Yugi," Tristan speaking. "You always make a 'B' or an 'A' on all the tests."

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Joey. "Me and Tristan haven't studied much 'cause we were too excited about the game and my sister's visiting."

Yugi sighed, "Well, the truth is... I haven't studied at all."

"What? But why?" Asked Tea.

Yugi places his arms on the table and buries his face in them, "I don't wanna talk about it." His voice muffled.

"Aw, come on, Yugi," said Tristan. "You can tell us."

"No..."

"Come on, Yuge," begged Joey. "I'll give you five bucks."

"No."

"I'll let you borrow my Gearfried the Legend card."

"No."

"I'll let you date my sister."

"WHAT!?" Tea and Tristan yelled.

"I said 'no'."

Joey scoffs, "Fine!" After a moment, "I'll let you play Super Smash Bro-"

The irritated boy flips his head back up, "Alright, fine! Jeez!"

Tea looked even more worried, "Sheesh, Yugi. What's been bugging you? Is it about the Pharaoh?"

Yugi lowers his head, "No. It's just... See, I keep having this dream, or nightmare, and everyday, it's been keeping me up most of the night for four days."

"What kind of nightmare you've been havin'?" asked Tristan while he sips his milkshake.

"It's about this floating stage in the middle of darkness, and I'm always standing on it. There's also this floating, blue-colored man that comes up behind me."

* * *

At nighttime, Yugi tells the rest of the story back at the game shop. Everyone is sitting in the living room. Yugi sits in the brown couch in front of the table. He sits between Tea and his grandpa. Joey and Tristan each sits on a separate ottoman between the sides of the table.

"With a deep, bone-chilling voice, he says only these four words very slowly: 'Free me, or else'. Then, he eventually brings out a red blade and strikes at me. And finally, the next thing I know, I wake up in my bed, with my heart beating real fast. For four nights, I've been having that same dream ever since then. So that's why I'm so miserable right now."

After a moment of silence, his Grandpa and friends responds.

"Goodness," said his Grandpa. "It must've been horrible dreaming to that every night."

"Yeah, talk about repeating the same 'frightmare,'" said Joey, leaning on his lap.

"Looks like you should really take a vacation," suggested Tristan, crossing his arms.

"Are you gonna be Ok? You think you might have that dream again?" Tea asked twice while rubbing his shoulder.

Yugi shrugs his shoulder, "Eh, I think I'll be fine."

"Well, in that case," Tristan sat up. "I'm going back home to play some more Brawl."

"So am I!" Joey stands up. "Feel better, Yugi. Later!"

"Thanks, guys," Yugi thanked. By the way, Joey, how do you like your new house?"

The blond smiled and answered before he leaves, "Man, it was tight! You guys should come visit! I'll give you the address tomorrow. I already gave it to Serenity before she left." Joey winks while he gives his friends a thumbs up.

"We'd like that, Joey. Try not to stay up too late again, you guys!" Tea advised.

"We won't," said the boys as they march out with locked arms while humming the Super Smash Brother: Brawl theme song.

"Oh, for what it's like to be young again," Grandpa fantasized.

Tea laughs before sitting up, "Well, I gotta go and do some homework. Try to sleep better, OK, Yugi?" She pats him on the head.

"OK, Tea," he nods.

"Good. Ciao!" The brunette wave goodbye she left the room.

Grandpa sits up, "Well, I think you better go to bed right now, Yugi. You look awfully exhausted."

Yugi smiles and agrees with a nod, "OK, Grandpa."

**(So, you think Yugi's week might get better? Find out on the next chapter. Please review! No flames, please! Later!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Super Smash Duelist: Emissary of Subspace

By: The Creative Creator

Disclaimer: You're kidding, right? I ain't no dang owner of Yu-Gi-Oh and SSBB!

"Ready to get owned again, Wheeler?" Tristan spoke from Joey's headset.

"Not as ready as I'm about to kick your butt into next month, cone-head," stated the confident blonde, sitting crisscrossed in his new, red bean bag in the middle of his new room while holding a white remote in his hands sideways like a game controller, which it is.

On the same night, Joey changed from his school uniform to regular, everyday clothing. He wears an orange T-shirt he won from the arcade with an image of the big, black spider on it. He also wears a pair of navy blue jean shorts, along with golden toe-tipped, black socks. **(AN: Those are the kind of socks I wear, BTW)**

After their last adventure with the Pharaoh, Joey moved into a new house in a decent neighborhood. His new room is a decent size: There's a large, open window next to a dresser with pictures of his friends on top on Joey's left.

On his right is a chair under a brown desk. Their is a new computer on the desk. Next to the desk is the door to his closet.

Behind him is the door next to his new bed. There is a lamp atop of a nightstand by his bed.

In front of Joey is a new TV on top of a black cabinet with a glass door. Inside the cabinet, a bunch of other video games can be seen through the glass. Beside the TV is a white, activated game console known as the Nintendo Wii.

Finally, between him is a stack of comic books and an open pizza box, almost empty, lying on the carpeted floor.

"Heh heh, I got you now, Tristan."

On the TV screen shows an elf-like man in a green tunic, wielding a sword in one hand, and a shield in the other. He is battling a Martial Artistic, gadget-using soldier wearing a silver camouflage suit in and out of a dark mansion.

Joey is playing as the elf man and Tristan is the soldier. They are both fighting each other in separate homes through Wi-fi connections.

_**The main game mechanic is to simply knock your opponent(s) and send them off the screen in order to win.**_

On the below side of the screen are percentages with the characters' faces, symbols, and names on them, Link and Snake. A player's percentage gets raised whenever his or her character gets hit. The higher the percentage gets, the more chance for the character to lose.

Tristan speaks through Joey's headset, "Get ready, Wheeler. 'Cause Solid Snake is gonna take out fairy boy with a few hits!"

"Yeah? We'll see about that!" Joey grins.

On the roof of the mansion, Link the elf warrior attempts to slash Snake the soldier with his sword. The soldier jumps in the air to dodge the attack. While in the air, the Snake delivers a kick to the swordsman's face, making him fly backwards and landed on his back.

Joey's grin deflated, "What?! Alright, you asked for it!"

Joey makes his swordsman get up. When the man in green did, Joey noticed a wooden, baseball bat spawning in front of him.

When the blonde boy grins as he presses a button to grab the bat, he makes his character come closer to Tristan's with it. He laughs deviously, "Hey, Tristan, got somethin' for ya."

"Aw, hey, man!" Tristan starts yelling in a panic, "That bat's instant kill if you hit me with that with force!"

"Thaaaaaat's riiiiight."

Snake was about to run away, but when the sound of gasping audience was heard out of nowhere, a floating ball appeared above Tristan's character. The orb glows with several colors.

Joey let out a scream, "It's the Smash Ball!"

The Smash Ball is a glowing orb that floats in the air randomly. Whoever breaks the ball first will be able to unleash their ultimate power, known as their Final Smash.

"It's mine!" Joey and Tristan's warriors jumps up to get it. Joey tries to throw his bat at it to break it a little. But, instead of the ball, the bat aimed at Tristan's soldier. His soldier grabbed the wooden bat just in time. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Not anymore," corrected Tristan.

The blonde becomes enraged, "Oh, why you little-"

Joey's jaw dropped when he heard a shattering sound in the television screen. It seemed that Tristan's soldier had used the bat he stole to break the Smash Ball. When he did, the effects made the mansion darker than it already is.

Rainbow-colored aura glows around Snake's body. His eyes glows a bright, golden yellow.

"Heh heh heh, here I come, Wheeler!"

"TRISTAN! YOU WOULDN'T DA-"

"It's show time. **GRENADE LAUNCHER****,**" called the soldier before jumping up in the sky, disappearing from sight.

Then, the sound of a helicopter is heard from up above. Next, a rope ladder dropped down, close to the TV screen. Tristan's soldier is hanging on to it with his left hand, while holding a grenade launcher in his left hand.

Tristan yells through Joey's headset again, " Alright, Joey?" He speaks with a Latin accent, "Say hello to my little friend!"

The soldier aims his launcher at Link and fires grenades at him. Joey managed to dodge every explosive. After six rounds, the soldier reloaded and continued with his firing.

A grenade managed to hit Joey's Link. His percentage has gotten so high. A second grenade hits him. His damage percentage is 232.

The blonde frantically exclaims. "Oh, no!"

Snake launches one more grenade. This one blew Link up sky-high.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Joey's avatar blasted off into the sky and then immediately starts falling in the background. As he then disappeared into a twinkling star, the word "game" in all caps appeared on the screen.

Next, a scene showed up in the TV, announcing Snake Number 1 and Link Number 2.

"Aw, yeah! Tristan Taylor: Numbuh 1!" Tristan gloated.

Joey quickly sat up and angrily throws both his headset and his Wii remote into the floor, "DANG IT!"

Tristan's voice could still be heard from the blonde's headset, "Sheesh, Joe, chill! It's just a game. It's not that you stink."

Joey cools down a little and sighed, "Eh, I guess you're right, Tristan. We really shouldn't let this game-"

"Nah, just kidding!"

"Huh?"

"You stink at this game, dude. No wonder you're always 'Number 2'."

"What?!" Joey's blood rises from his toe to his head, turning his skin light-red. He then brought out his hand and clenches it into a fist, "Tristan, so help me, I oughta-" **(Ding-Dong!)**

Joey gets interrupted when he heard the doorbell ringing.

"Hey, is that your sister at the door? Can I talk to her?"

Joey picks up his headset, "No." He pressed a button on the headset and shuts it off.

Joey then turns around and walked over to his door before he walks out. The outer side of his bedroom door has a door-size poster of him with the text that says "**The Lair of Joey Wheeler: Prince of Games! Nevva forget it!**" taped to it. He chuckles to himself to the sight of his poster.

The doorbell continued to ring. "Coming!" Joey walks through a small hallway connected to his room. His door is on the end wall. The door to the bathroom is on the right side of the hall, and the door to an empty room is on the same one. A flight of stairs is connected to the other end of the hallway to the left.

He walks down the stairs, which led into the living room. The room is a bit big. It has furniture that are more homey than fancy, simply just average couches, chairs, a coffee table, and a big TV.

Joey turns to the front door, which is located behind the stairs. When he walks up to the door, he opened it.

When he opens, he sees a person holding a large teddy bear. With jolly, manly voice, the person says, "Hello. Could you tell me where a handsome, blonde, expert duelist lives? His name is Joey Wheeler and his best friend in Yugi Moto!"

Joey grins, places his hand to his chin to do a handsome pose, and answered, "Weeeeeell, maybe if your holder would move you out of her sight, then I bet she would know where her awesome big bro lives."

The person holding the stuffed bear giggled with a young, feminine voice before moving it out of sight to reveal to be Serenity Wheeler, Joey's baby sister. "Hi, brother," she greeted happily and loudly.

Serenity's appearance could be easily seen due to the porch light hanging up on top of the door. The girl wears a black shirt with a unicorn image on it. Her red hair is in a ponytail. She also wears light-blue jeans, two pink bracelets on her right wrist, yellow sandals, and a blue pearl necklace.

Within seconds, the two happy siblings engaged in a bear hug. "It's really great to see you again, sis!"

They let go after a good ten seconds. Joey asks, "So, how things been goin', Serenity?"

"Great," she answered cheerfully. "Mom's been doing well at her job, and I've made many friends at my new school! How about you?"

"Same here! Ya wanna check out my new house?"

"Yeah! Could you help me with my suitcases first, though?"

Joey failed to notice that between his sister are two girly designed suitcases standing on the porch the first time. "Oh, right! Sure, sis!" Each lifted one suitcase and carried them into the house.

After ten minutes of touring through the house, the Wheelers finally made their last stop to Joey's new bedroom. Serenity loves the poster on the door. When the siblings entered the room Joey's sister was amazed at first sight, "Wow, this is the coolest bedroom I've ever seen."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but-"

"Hey, were you playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" Serenity points at the TV with the scores showing on the screen.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh, yeah, I was."

Serenity laughs joyfully as she dashes across the room and jumps on the bean bag. "I've kept asking Mom for allowance so I can get this game!"

Joey gives his sister a light smile.

She turns to face him, "Hey, how were you able to pay for all of this anyway?"

"Oh, yeah. I sold most of my older stuff on the internet. I also work as an expert chef at this really fancy new restaurant downtown. They pay me almost $3,000 a month. Today's my night off."

"Wow," said the amazed red-head. "So anyway, can I play?"

"Sure, Serenity. We can play together. I brought an extra Wii remote. But let me logout of the Wi-fi, first."

Joey walks over to his remote. He then uses it to go back to the main menu, not really caring if Tristan's wondering if he's coming back to play with him.

* * *

The Wheelers played SSBB for almost half an hour. Joey had out his wheeled desk chair while Serenity remained on the bean bag. The red-haired girl ate the remaining pizza Joey didn't eat, even though their kinda cooled. After another few minutes, they decided to call it a day and turned the Wii off.

Joey stares at his sister while thinking, _Man, we've just met again and already we're havin' a blast! And just how I wanted, too, havin' fun together as siblings in private. It's been a while since I've seen her so happy. This is just like the time when we were little, playing at the beach 'til sunset together with nobody to bother us. Though, our childhood was pretty rough, with our parents' divorce, forcing us to separate. And even though Battle City was really crazy too, we still had a pretty great time together, along with our friends... and Kaiba._

"Hey, Joey," Serenity looks at his blonde, older brother. "Where do I sleep?"

Joey snaps out of thought, "Oh! Uh, when you leave this room, your room is through the second door to your right. I got an inflatable mattress in the garage."

Serenity nods, "Okay, Joey. I left my luggage in the living room. I'll bring those to the room while you get the bed."

"Alright, Serenity. C'mon." Joey sat up from his chair before helping her sister off the bean bag. They then hold hands before walking out of the room together.

* * *

During midnight at the game shop, Yugi is finally sleeping peacefully in his room upstairs in his bed, until...

"Freeeeeeeee meeeeeeeee, oooooooorrrrrrr eeeeeeeeelse..."

"Aah!" Yugi snapped out of his sleep and instantly sat up, breathing very hard. He held his chest as his heart started pounding real fast. After a minute, it calmed down, making Yugi calm down. "Man, what do I gotta do to stop having this dream?"

As soon as he sat up from his bed, his Grandpa entered and turned on the lights. "Yugi," he said. "Are you having that dream again?"

The spiky-headed boy stood up out of his bed, "Yeah, Grandpa." He turns to face his grandfather. "I don't know how it could get any worse."

The old man sweat-drops, "Um, I think it'd be best not to jinx yourself." He points at Yugi's lower body half. Yugi looked down and blushed deeply when he discovers a big, wet spot on the top of his pajama pants. "OH, MAN!" He quickly covers himself with his hands embarrassingly. He got on his knees and thought, _Great! If this keeps up, I'm gonna have to wear diapers for the rest of my High School years!"_

**(Poor Yugi. Please review! Later!)**


	4. Chapter 4

On a Friday, it's been a week since Yugi failed the test. His teacher allowed him to retake it and he passed, not missing any question. After school, Yugi's friends took him to the arcade to celebrate.

In the arcade, kids play games like there's no tomorrow. Some of the guys are using the crank machines to win a prize for a lucky girl. The place is filled with the sounds of laughter, chatting, and loud music.

The large dancing game at the end of the large room seems to be attracting a huge crowd, that reason is because the two dancers currently playing on the stage is none other than Yugi and Tea.

Yugi and Tea faces each other in the dance-off machine, the same one where Tea wiped the dance floor with Johnny Steps. The screen shows kaleidoscopic, rainbow neon, followed by raining arrows to tell them wear to step with flashing words. The stereos around and under the screen plays loud, booming, techno beats. Yugi's eyes is no longer exhausted-looking. No more dark marks or bags under his eyes.

On the dance floor, Yugi seems to be beating the female champion by a few points. Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura watch from behind in amazement, along with a huge crowd behind them.** "GET YOUR GROOVE ON!"** Said the announcer on the screen. **"WORK IT, NOW!"**

"Man, the Queen of Dancing losing to the King of Games," said a voice in the crowd.

Another voice said, "I know, right? Is there anything Yugi can't do?"

The loud techno-pop music spreads the entire arcade. Tea's score managed to keep up with Yugi's.

"If you like that, then you're gonna love this!" The short, spiky-haired teen drops onto his foot panels and performs a wicked floor dance.

"WOAH!" The boys and the crowd exclaimed in surprise.

"Since when can Yugi do that ?" Duke asked surprisingly.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at that game," Tea declared before dropping onto her panels and doing the same thing. The crowd exclaims in excitement. The two dancers stood back up. They step on the panels much faster than before.

Yugi never felt so alive in months. Tea feels the same way right now. She felt like she's dancing on a show stage, performing in front of amazed fans in a huge theater, with stars floating around him.

After fifteen more seconds, the match ended. The announcer voice called out the results, **"IT'S A TIE!" **Though, they were surprised, the boys and the crowd gave a round of applause. Yugi and Tea were out of breath. They then looked at each other gave each a high-five. Tea is just happy that Yugi is feeling much better.

* * *

A few hours later, the gang went outside to call it a day. The sky is turning orange because it's sunset now. They walk down the street on an empty sidewalk. The sounds of cars driving and honking were heard throughout the streets.

Yugi is walking beside Tea. He looks up at her and spoke. "Hey, uh, sorry for almost stealing your championship title, Tea," Yugi apologizes.

The brunette looks down at him and smiles, "No biggie, Yugi. I'm just glad that you're feeling much better now."

Yugi smiles back and nods, "Thanks Tea."

Before they leave the area, Serenity found them and ran up from their left. "Hey, you guys!" When the gang saw her, Tristan and Duke suddenly have hearts for eyes.

The red-haired girl has her hair down like usual. She wears two hair clips on it: one with a strawberry on it and the other with a pink heart. She also wears a red shirt, a beige skirt, and some flip-flop sandals without socks.

She greets her friends as she caught up with them, "Joey! Yugi!"

Joey greets back, "Hey, sis!"

Tea also greeted, "Serenity! It's so good to see you again! How you been?"

"I'm doing great, Tea. Joey showed me his **AWESOME**, new house. How you guys been doing?"

"Nothing much different," Yugi replied. "Same old, same old."

Serenity giggles at Yugi's comment. She then takes a look at Bakura. She asks him, "Hey, didn't I see you before?"

The white-haired teen blinked and pointed his finger towards himself, "Who? Me?"

A memory popped into backed into her head. She gasps, "Hey, now I remember you! You're the poor guy who got injured during the Battle City finals!"

"Huh?" A memory pops into his head, "Oh, right! The Spirit of the Millenium Ring took control of my body and dueled against Yugi."

An imaginary question mark appeared on top of Serenity's red-head, "Um, what?"

Duke surprisingly pops out beside Serenity, startling her. "Hey, Serenity. Why don't we check out your brother's 'awesome', new house of his, together?" The black-haired teen wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh. Well, uh..." Before the redhead could respond, Tristan popped out, dividing Duke and Serenity.

Tristan faces Duke,"Hey, you! It's impolite to be wrapping your greasy arms around a lady like that without permission!"

Tea drags Serenity away. Duke pretends to toughen up, "Oh yeah?! Well, at least _I_ don't lie to her about you teaching Joey how to play Duel Monsters like she's a-"

**"I TOLD YOU CLOWNS NOT TO BOTHA' MY SISTAH, YA PINHEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAADS!" **Joey popped out behind the two. His head swelled cartoon-style and his big mouth was so loud. The yelling was so loud, the sound when through their eardrums and into their brains. Their brains' malfunctions caused them to become completely immobilized.

Joey returns back to normal and realized what happened. "Um, oops?"

The others laugh nervously as sweat drops on their heads anime-style.

"Hey!"

The gang turns around to see the familiar child running towards them. He has large, bushy, black hair and slightly tanned skin. He wears a yellow vest, a stripped shirt over it, blue jeans, silver and yellow sneakers, and a pendant in the form of a Duel Monsters card. He drags a silver wagon full of boxes with him.

Yugi said, "Hey! It's Mokuba!"

Mokuba stops in front of the gang and Serenity says, "Hi Mokuba!"

"Hey, Serenity! Good to see you guys again." Mokuba's smile dropped down as he notices Tristan and Duke as stiff as statues while doing a goofy, startled pose, with Joey standing behind them. The confused Kaiba kid points to them, "Uh, why are those two..?"

"Ehh, don't worry about them," Joey interrupts as he squeeze through the "statues" and walks over.

"So," the blonde started to ask. "What are you and your brother up to this time?"

Mokuba smiles again, "There's some good news for I like to bring out. You heard of the new game: Super Smash Brother Brawl?"

Everyone but Tristan and Duke answered with a "yes".

"Well," Mokuba drags his silver wagon over to the front. The gang awed at the shiny boxes. The boxes each have on a picture of a machine-like helmet.

The bushy-haired boy picks one of them up to show it to the gang, "Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp invented these cool, new game helmets."

Yugi asks, "Wait, you mean that Pegasus and your brother are actually working together?"

Joey also asks, "Yeah, don't they hate each other?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point. These supercool, virtual, game helmets sends your mind into the world of SSBB. It has all the data that any copy could possess. Just find a safe place to lay your body on and wear them. The instruction manuals will help you. So whatcha guys think?"

The gang briefly exchange looks in concern.

"Um, I don't know," said Bakura.

Joey responds while crossing his arms, "Eh, I don't buy it. I don't trust either of those two. Heck, they barely trust _each other_."

Mokuba groans, "Look, they really need more people to test these out other then themselves and me, and they trust everyone we know only, including the seven of you guys, to help out. So can you guys just test these out before we decide to make a worldwide amount? They're even free of charge. Please?"

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Serenity, and Bakura look at each other for a brief moment. Yugi smiles spoke up first, "Sure, why not?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun," said Tea.

"Sure, I'll take one," replied Bakura.

Serenity answers cheerfully, "Sure! I always wanted to play that game! Can we, Joey?" She looks up to her brother.

Joey sighed, "Fine, I guess. But only because my sister wanted to play badly. I still don't trust that Kaiba **OR** Pegasus."

"Great," Mokuba gladly smiles. "I only brought four helmets with me for now. I'll ask Seto to deliver more to the rest of you. For now, please take a game helmet, everyone!"

Mokuba gives Yugi the helmet he was holding. Then, Tea and Bakura grabbed one of each.

Joey picks up the last box, "We can share this one when we get back, Serenity."

"Great," the red-head replied. "But, uh, don't you have to go to work tonight?"

"Huh," the blonde answered as he takes a glance at his wristwatch, and yelled, "Oh no! It's 5:50, and I have to be there by 6:00! Serenity, the key's under the doormat when you get home, got it?"

Serenity nods.

"Good. I'll see you guys later!" The blonde gives his red-haired sister the helmet before dashing off to downtown.

Serenity calls out for him, "Good luck, Big Brother!"

Tea places a hand on her hip, "That Joey always gets his way, does he?"

Just then, Tristan and Duke snapped out of immobilization and regained mobilization. They both fell down on their faces on the hard concrete.

The gang turned around. Tristan lifts his face up, groaning, "What did we miss?"

The others start laughing at their sillyness.

"What's so funny?"

* * *

**(Please Review!) I might edit this later.**


	5. Chapter 5

On a starry night, in Joey's new residence, Joey enters at his bedroom door. He wears an all-white chef uniform and a matching french cooking hat on his head. His eyes drooped with exhaustion and his sore arms felt like noodles, like the noodles he's been cutting up all night, along with many other meals.

"Big Brother?" said Serenity. The red-haired girl was in the middle of the bright room sitting on the bean bag on her stomach reading a manga comic book, with some other comics scattered by the bean bag. Her long hair blows backwards from the open window she faces towards to keep cool. She looks up at her brother standing at the door and asks, "Are you all right? How was work?"

Her blonde, older brother only groaned in response and plops on his front, on his nearby bed, still groaning.

"Joey?" Serenity buts her book down, gets up, and walks to her brother. She kneels down and gently rubs Joey's back. Her smooth rubbing soothes the poor blonde's exhaustion and stopped him from groaning. It felt like an angelic masseuse from Heaven giving him the rub of his life.

Joey lifts up his face. He smiles as he looks up at his precious sister, into her kind, brown eyes. "Thanks, Sis. I really needed that," he said.

Serenity smiles back, "Has your job always made you this tired?" She stops rubbing as her brother sits up on his bed.

He takes off his hat and sets it on the nightstand, "Not all da' time, Sis. We just had too many customers tonight. That's all."

"That must have been a total pain."

"Nah! It was nuthin'," he shrugged. "So anyways, have you tried out one of those fancy schmancy helmets Mokuba gave us?"

"Not yet. I wanted to wait until you get home, but I didn't think you'd be here _this_ late."

The blonde has a confused look on his face, "Huh?" but he eventually gets what she means. "Oh, yeah. I don't get back home 'til 11:00. Guess I forgot to tell ya dat." He laughs while rubbing the back of his head.

Serenity closes her eyes as she briefly giggles, "That's okay, Joey." She then opens them back up.

Joey then yawns deeply while stretching out his arms, "Well anyway, I think we should both hit the-" The blonde teen gets interrupted when he felt a vibration in his apron pocket. "Oh, wait a minute." When he reaches out his pocket, he brought out his cellphone.

He answers the phone. "Yo... Hey, Tristan... Lemme guess: you figured I was home; so you could talk to Sere- Oh, you're not?"

Serenity's brown eyes blinks in confusion.

"You said you tried out the helmets? How was it?" Joey's suddenly widen, "What?! No way! Are you for real?"

Serenity asks, "What? What is it?"

The blonde grew too excited to answer his sister, "No way. I gotta try mine. You're about to use yours again? Sweet. I'll try mine on. Just give me a few minutes. See ya!"

He pressed the End Call button. "Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee," he chortled.

"What is going on, Joey?"

Joey stops chuckling and responds excitedly while talking really fast, "Okay, so Tristan called and told me that the helmets connects your mind into the game's software wirelessly, well already know that. But anyway, then when your mind enters it, you get to pick what character you wanna be, and when you do, you literally become that character, or at least dress up as that character. And then..."

Not able to keep up, Serenity's eyes repeatedly rolls around in confusion while her brother's still running his mouth. She shakes her head and interrupts by grabbing his shoulders, "Joey, slow down! Just get to the point."

He talks a little slower, "The helmets sends your mind into the new game in the internet via Wi-fi. When it does, you can choose a character, and then you'll dress as that character and fight like that character."

Serenity gasped, "Oh, wow! That sounds so cool!"

"Yep. And now the first thing I'm gonna do is try out that helmet!"

"What? But wait, I thought you said you're tired from work. And didn't the others say that you and Tristan had trouble sleeping just from playing the game last week? Why would you-"

"Hold 'dat thought, Sis," Joey blocks her lips with his finger, "I gotta meet Tristan at the game world. Where'd you put the helmet?" He unblocks her lips.

"Uh, it's over there," she points to the silver box sitting by the TV.

"Great! Thanks!" The older teen rushes to the box.

"But, Joey-"

"Serenity," he faces her after lifting up the box, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And besides, it's the weekend, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Can't talk now! I gotta fix this baby up! And, uh, I'm gonna need some alone time."

Before she could say anything else, Serenity finds herself pushed out of the room by her brother and ends up in the hallway.

"Goodnight!" he said with a wave and a weird smile on his face before slamming the door shut.

The redhead turns to face the door with the poster mounted on it and yells out, "Hey, wait! Could I at least have my comic books back?"

The door opens and a stack of her manga books were thrown into her arms.

"Ya' welcome," said the blonde teen before slamming the door shut again.

Serenity blinks a few times and then sighed disappointedly. As much as she loves her brother, she still fails to see how they're related. But she started to smile as she knows her brother is happy after having a rough day at work.

* * *

**(Sorry for the short chapter. I know this wasn't worth the long wait. Please review for more support.)**


End file.
